digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Kari Kamiya
This article details the relationships between Kari Kamiya and her fellow DigiDestined of Digimon Adventure/''Digimon Adventure 02. Relationships Tai is Kari's older brother and Kari thus has a huge dependency on him. She sees him as infallible, and finds it hard to believe her brother could possibly do anything wrong for anyone; thus, she considers him blameless when he accidentally causes her to get pneumonia. This dependency has not subsided in 02, something T.K. scolds her for; in the incidents with the Dark Ocean she is unable to function without Tai's help . Eventually she obtains independence and becomes a stronger individual. Whenever Tai is absent, Kari looks up to Matt as the missing-older brother figure. Like T.K., Kari considers Sora as an older sister figure. Though certainly not to the extent of Tai, Izzy and the other DigiDestined were rather protective of Kari when she first step foot in the Digital World. Eventually, everyone was able to let loose after Kari was able to repeatedly prove her own capabilities. Izzy has, on occasion, taken it upon himself to personally protect and guard Kari. Kari greatly admires Izzy for his Knowledge and resilience. She knows that if ever a problem occurs, Izzy will eventually solve it. Three years later, they were partnered to contact the Digidestined in Hong Kong. Similar to Sora, Kari sees Mimi as an older sister figure to her. Kari also felt very depressed and sad when Mimi temporarily left the group during their struggles with the Dark Masters, but became relieved when she returned to help in the battle against Piedmon. When Kari feels the team is at ends, she looks to Joe for stability. She views him as the moral center of the team and knows without him the group would have disbanded. She also understands that Joe doesn't take responsibility because he has to, but because he feels he has to, and that her safety, along with the other six's, are all up to him. During Adventure, Kari and T.K. begin to work as their own microcosm-type team, oblivious to several of the problems of the rest of the group. T.K grows very protective of her, as shown in My Sister's Keeper and Piedmon's Last Jest. In Adventure 02 Kari once again hangs around (and often teams up with) T.K. during several occasions. She also uses him sometimes as a source of experience to discuss with, as the two have dealt with Digimon far longer than the others. Three years later, both she and T.K. do admit they care a lot about each other and go out of their way to protect one another. In the "Present Day" segment of ''Digimon: The Movie, she said that part of the reason she brought TK with her to visit Mimi was to make Davis jealous. Sora implies they kissed under a mistletoe on Christmas. In Kari's Digimon Girls Festival song "Reflection", the person Kari addresses is most likely T.K., as he fits all of her descriptions. In the song, Kari acknowledges that he has been protecting her and has known her for very long, since their youth. She describes their relationship as "too cute to be called romance". Kari is aware that Davis has a crush on her, and sometimes exploits that to get him to behave. However, she does see him as a good friend and valuable ally. Kari was asked out to the beach by Davis, but turned him down. Yolei and Kari may have been chosen to be DNA Evolution partners because of how different they are. Kari is quiet and calm whereas Yolei can be rash and talkative. Kari sees Cody as a good friend and ally of hers. Kari is initially wary of Ken due to her traumatic experiences with other dark lords like and Piedmon, but eventually warms up to him due to their shared suffering at the hands of darkness. As a result, both of them can sense the presence of the Dark Ocean.